You're the Man I want
by cloloveswah
Summary: WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SPECIAL (Might not too but just to be safe) - It's New Years Eve at Leopards Den and Danny's jealousy once more gets the better of him, will Alice be able to persuade him that he's the only man for her?


**You're the Man I want**

_WARNING : Could contain spoilers for the special. Although the content is not shown in spoilers, my mind starting working whilst watching the advert so yeh… _

New Years Eve meant one thing at Leopards Den – a party. They could throw a party and knew exactly what made people tick. If there was one thing that characterized Leopards Den it was fun. The food was spectacular, the alcohol flowed freely and the entertainment was second to none – the Trevanion's didn't cut one corner and everyone knew it.

This year the party was cut a little, partly due to the fact it was a celebration of Rosie's upcoming marriage – not that anyone but she and her soon to be Husband Dylan were celebrating it. Danny and Alice both had concerns for their daughter's choice of man and even Caroline was wary of him. Dup didn't have a problem with the man but had tried to warn Rosie repeatedly about her haste – he didn't want her to wake up with any regrets, he had enough of his own.

Alice had insisted that Danny invite their new neighbour, Martin. Danny didn't like him much, largely due to his flirtatious manner but Alice had told him numerous times that it would be rude not to considering they'd inviting a few other game park owners over. He was also eye candy for the girls and Alice didn't see him as any great threat. Yes he flirted with her, but he flirted with everyone else too. He was a smooth talker but she only wanted one man in her life – and she was married to him and his stubbornness.

"You sure know how to throw a party." Martin complimented Alice as he handed her yet another glass of wine. Alice laughed, nodding her head.

"Aye, though most of the work is done by Nomsa and Caroline." Alice admitted, sipping her wine.

"I find that hard to believe, something so perfect must have been crafted by you." Martin grinned.

"Yeh, yeh. Think you've had too much to drink." Alice told him before turning back to watch her daughter, Charlotte dancing with Liv. She smiled, her heart swelling. She adored how close they had become, it was whilst watching them that she noticed Danny and Rosie moving away from the main party. She frowned, about to walk over when Martin grabbed her arm. She looked at him with confusion, causing him to release her.

"Could you tell me more about the cheetah? I love hearing you talk about animals?"

"It's nearly midnight Martin and I really-" She began weakly,

"Danny and Rosie will be fine. Come on, he'll come over for you." Martin promised. Alice sighed, looking back at her Husband once more before agreeing.

(x)

"Just think Rosie!" Danny spat.

She was about to reply when someone shouted 'Happy New Year.' Rosie dashed off immediately to Dylan. Danny rolled his eyes before glancing towards the main party for his wife. However, his face soon fell as he spotted her. How could she?

(x)

Dup's eyes widened as he watched on. He'd seen him pestering Alice all evening but he couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Martin press his lips to her, holding her tightly to him. Alice's hand were clenched and although she was leaning back, he kept a firm hold of her. He pulled out of his hug with Caroline.

(x)

Alice had been laughing one minute and the next his rough, unruly lips had been upon her. She tried to fight him but his strong was as hold as his kiss and as she struggled, he finally released her grinning. Alice took a step back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Alice screamed, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"Kissing you. New Years Eve tradition." Martin smiled, "Danny wasn't here so I was warming you up."

"I don't need warming up." Alice spat as Dup launched himself at Martin, punching him before grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. Alice could see a number of sympathetic eyes but there was only one pair she wanted to see. She found him within moments and one look at his crestfallen expression told her that he didn't pity her. He had anger set deep within his features, no one else could tell but she could. He stared at her, his hurt unmasked before walking down to the animal hospital, shaking his head.

"Danny…" Alice whimpered. Right now, she needed his reassurance, his loving hold and tender kiss. Not this. Yes she knew they'd been a little rocky lately – it was stress and tension but she hadn't ever wanted Martin to do that to her. She had expected the passionate kiss her Husband gave her each year. She shook her head as tears welled before following him. As she went, Dup patted her arm.

"He's just hurt."

"I didn't-" Alice began.

"I know." Dup promised. "Everyone does."

Alice nodded before rushing down to the hospital. She burst through the door, tears already rolling down her cheeks.

"Danny." She began softly.

"Don't." Danny snapped, his back to her. "Don't use that tone." He added, venom in his tone.

"Danny I didn't know-" Alice continued.

"What? That he liked you? That he wanted you?" Danny shouted turning round, "Or was it you didn't now you're plan would work?"

"Excuse me?" Alice queried, confusion ebbed across her features.

"Oh come off it Alice, I saw you. You were playing right into his hands. Laughing and joking all night! I saw you choose him over me."

"I was being polite." Alice told him through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Well too polite if you ask me." Danny shouted, "Why'd you wear that dress?"

Alice glanced down at the fiery red number he had bought her for Christmas. She openly admitted it demanded attention but she had only craved the attention of one man in that room and it certainly wasn't Martin.

"Because you bought it me for Christmas! Because I wanted you to notice me!" Alice spat, emotion falling into her words.

"Job done when you kissed him!"

"I didn't kiss him!" Alice shouted heatedly, "He kissed me."

"Hmph, so how was it Alice?" Danny asked walking closer to her. "Like this?" He asked kissing her tenderly and softly, "or like this?" He asked kissing her with passion, his tongue demanding her surrender, "or was it more along these lines?" He asked kissing her hotly, holding her close as his hands explored every curve of her body.

"None of them." Alice replied breathlessly but sincerely, "Because there's no better feeling than a kiss from my Husband. You might think I wanted his attention but I didn't. I wanted yours! I might have accidently gained his along the way and you know what, I didn't know about the kiss and I did fight it, but you always have to be so nasty about everything! You're jealousy is ugly Danny and it shows just how little you actually trust me!"

"So, how was it?"

Alice growled before launching herself at him, she grabbed his back, forcing him to her uncomfortably, kissing him roughly with no passion and a sloppy technique. Danny was trying to force himself out of the position she held him on but she didn't relent, her mouth pressing harder against his despite the fact she knew it was neither pleasant nor without pain. In one final move, she bit his lower lip hard before releasing him.

"There. Pleasant?" Alice spat folding her arms.

"No." Danny admitted, "Did you have to bite my lip that hard?"

"Yes. You asked me how it was so I re-enacted him for you." Alice replied cocking her head, "And here's myself re-enacted."

She pressed her lips to his but kept stationary before pulling away. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"All I wanted was you Danny. I didn't want him and I didn't want reassurance off the family. I wanted reassurance off you. I wanted YOU to throw him off the land, I wanted YOU to come and hold me, tell me it was ok, tell me he'd never do it again. Instead you walked away. When will you learn Danny? I want you. You're the man I want, not Martin, you."

"I'm sorry Alice…" Danny cried, his voice breaking, "It's just so hard."

"What is? Loving me?!"

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed before falling to his knees, "Yes…" He whimpered, "Look at you." He whispered, his hands falling to her shins, gripping her lower legs. "You're beautiful inside and out. You're stunning Alice, stunning. The power you hold over men is beyond belief. You're funny, intelligent and caring… and, God, Alice you drive me wild in that dress. Why are you with me when you could have people like Martin – full of money, handsome and young?"

"Because I'm also your wife." Alice responded, dropping to her knees, "Because I love you. To me, no one could be more handsome, I married you for richer or for poorer, I never wanted money or assets. I fell in love with the man you are Danny. Why would I want a younger model when I have the experienced one right here? I don't fancy a toy-boy thank you very much. Danny, you need to let that go. I love you, I want to be with you, I live for you. You're my husband, the father of my kids, you're my best friend, my partner through life. I can't handle you flying off the rails just because your insecurities creep up. Let me help you, talk to me. Don't push me away."

"I'm sorry." Danny cried, pulling her close to him, "I'm an idiot. Please forgive me… please. I love you, I can't do this without you, I can't…"

"Just don't hurt me any more Danny." Alice begged, burying her face in his neck, "I love you."

"How about we break in the new year?" Danny asked smiling widely as both pulled away with their watery, shining eyes. Alice laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing her lips to his, forcing him backwards onto the floor. He laughed as his back hit the floor, his hands moving to run through her hair. He sighed as they pulled away, his eyes full of love. "I promise never to doubt you again."

Alice chuckled looking up, it was then she noticed it. She frowned, stiffening immediately. Danny too frowned, his arms coming to support his upper body.

"Alice?" Danny questioned.

"Where's that cheetah?" Alice asked.

"In his cage?" Danny told her.

"No-"

At that moment the door burst open and a distraught looking Liv, Rosie and Charlie stood there, Bobby in Liv's arms.

"It's Cassidy!" Rosie shrilled, not fazed by the fact her father and Alice were led on the floor looking very disheveled. "She's gone! The poachers must have her!"

"So's he." Alice replied, standing up as Danny did the same. They all looked at one another before bursting into action. Right now, their relationship woes were the least of their troubles.

**A/N – This will probably NOT happen but I just saw it in my head. Hope you all had a great xmas and have a great new year. x**


End file.
